When Elves Fly
by Elladan1
Summary: Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel take an innocent trip in the woods. Involves an elf, a waterfall, and a plant with some very interesting effects…


Title: When Elves Fly  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel take an innocent trip in the woods. Involves an elf, a waterfall, and a plant with some very interesting effects.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
*Eeps at how long it has taken me to post something new. No, I'm not dead yet. (*  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews of Scuro (I can not believe that I have 100 reviews on a story)! It means so much and I am extremely grateful. As I am in the process of writing a sequel to Chiraro Scuro this is one of promised vignettes to read in the mean time. This story is the one which is the source of disagreement between Elladan and Elrohir in Scuro. Yes, it is short and lacks a great plot, but hey what else can you do with those annoying bunnies? Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
A special thanks to my beta readers for taking time out of their busy lives to help me out and read my stories.  
  
* * * * * Estel laughed loudly as his brothers chased Legolas around a large tree. The prince was running as fast as he could while still holding the two water skins firmly in his hands. Both Elladan and Elrohir were wet and very annoyed. The twins would eventually catch the blond elf, but not before a good chase. Estel shook his head and leaned against a boulder to watch the entertainment.  
  
"Legolas, stop right now and take your punishment for angering the sons of Elrond!" Elladan ordered.  
  
"Well the sons of Elrond will never take revenge on the mighty Prince Legolas if they do not run faster." Legolas called over his shoulder.  
  
Just before Estel could shout a taunt of his own, something moved in his peripheral vision. He quickly glanced at the antics of the elves and was satisfied that they would be busy for a while longer. Legolas had abandoned the water skins and leapt up into the trees with the twins in close pursuit. With the knowledge that he would not be missed for the time being, Estel took off into the woods to find the source of the movement. After a few unsuccessful minutes, Estel lost interest in his quest and instead just began to wander.  
  
He had not been in this area of the forest before and was eager to explore. The fall leaves crinkled under his feet. The air was crisp and the sun was bright. To the eleven-year-old, it was a perfect day for an adventure. After an hour, he stopped and looked around. It took him only a few seconds to realize that he had no idea where he was. 'Great' he thought 'I manage to get myself lost the first time I leave my brothers.' He sighed in frustration and plopped down on a rock to think. Then he saw it in a clump underneath a nearby tree, Ihendlass. It was a very rare plant and the one thing that made it so special was the delicious tea it made.  
  
Estel jumped up in excitement and untied the small collecting pouch from his belt. With a huge smile, he knelt down in the fallen leaves and began to gather a healthy supply of the plant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"'Dan, where is Estel?" Elrohir asked and stopped swinging on the branch he was hanging from.  
  
"He is over there by that rock, probably asleep. Why did you stop? We have yet to capture Legolas and exact revenge."  
  
"No, he is not." Elrohir said with slight alarm.  
  
"What do you mean, who is not?" Elladan replied, slightly confused.  
  
"Estel is not by the rock!" Elrohir cried and leapt down from the tree.  
  
"Ai, you are right!" Elladan exclaimed as he too saw that his youngest brother was no where to be seen. He quickly dropped to the ground to join his twin.  
  
"Nice try, mellonnini, but I shall not fall for that trick." Legolas called from somewhere in the tree.  
  
Both brothers ignored him and began to scour the area.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan called, searching the ground for clues to where he had disappeared to.  
  
Legolas popped his head out from among the branches and saw that his two friends were indeed searching for the youngest member of their party. As quickly as he could, the prince climbed out of the tree.  
  
"Elladan, he went this way." Elrohir shouted and hurried off in the woods. Elladan and Legolas quickly followed, fearing the worst for the mortal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When he had gathered what he determined was enough of the plant, Estel stood and remembered his previous problem of being lost. He reattached the pouch securely to his belt.  
  
'Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are surely looking for me by now. When they find me, I shall make them some of this wonderful tea so they won't get too angry.' Estel decided as he again sat on the ground. 'Ada always told me that if I get lost I should stay still so I can be found' he reminded himself.  
  
It was becoming late in the afternoon and he was beginning to feel very tired. His eyelids began to drop and Estel finally gave up.  
  
"A short nap cannot hurt and when I awake maybe my brothers will have found me" he said aloud to comfort himself. Estel lay down and rested his head on his arms and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Someone was shaking him. Estel groaned and turned over trying to make the movement stop so he could return to his dreams. However, whoever was trying to wake him seemed quite intent on his goal and only shook harder.  
  
"Estel, come on, wake up"  
  
It was Elladan. Estel was about to yell at him to go away and leave him alone when he remembered what had happened. With the realization came a shot of excitement followed by a slight fear of being in trouble. He immediately opened his eyes blinked at the faces of three concerned elven faces.  
  
"Are you all right, titta toro?" Elladan asked with concern.  
  
Estel smiled and sat up. "I am fine and most happy that you have found me."  
  
"What were you thinking? You know better than to wander off by yourself. There are many dangers in these woods, Estel. What if you ran into a warg? What if we were unable to find you? Adar will not be pleased when he hears of this." Elrohir lectured as soon as he was assured of his younger brother's health.  
  
Estel frowned and lowered his eyes to the ground. He knew he was wrong but he hated when his brothers were angry with him. He folded his hands in his lap and began to twiddle his thumbs. Though he could deal with his brother's anger, Ada's was a different matter completely.  
  
"Elrohir, do you think it is wise to share this little incident with Lord Elrond for Estel was under your custody and watchful eyes?" Legolas asked with a smirk.  
  
"Um.well, maybe Legolas is correct. I believe that I might have been hasty in thinking that Adar wouldn't be that concerned with this. Estel, you shall never do this again right?" Elrohir rambled as he paled with the thought of facing his father's anger.  
  
Elladan quickly nodded in agreement. "Aye, toro, there is no reason to bother Adar with such things."  
  
The three elves looked disapprovingly at the young boy sitting cross-legged in the leaves. Estel briefly glanced up and met Legolas' eyes before returning his gaze to his thumbs.  
  
"I am very sorry, 'Dan, 'Ro, and Legolas. I promise to never ever ever to do it again. Please do not be angry with me." Estel pleaded softly.  
  
The twins smiled at the same instant and Legolas quickly followed.  
  
"Do not fear our anger, Estel. We know you are sorry, but you must understand the importance of staying with us. We love you and would be very sad if anything bad ever happened to you." Elladan spoke as he kneeled down next to his little brother.  
  
"Why do we not make camp here? We are not far from the waterfall and we can complete our journey tomorrow." Legolas suggested as he began to unpack.  
  
The four set up camp and dined on lembas and fruit before retiring. The three elves drew watches for one could never be too careful in the woods.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Estel woke early and quickly changed into a dark pair of leggings and tunic before hurrying out of the tent that he was sharing with Legolas. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and the air was crisp and chilly. He saw Elladan sitting on a log by the fire, working on perfecting an arrow. Elladan looked up in surprise at seeing his human brother up at such an early hour. The elf smiled warmly.  
  
"Good Morning, Estel. What causes you to wake so early? Your brother and I normally have to drag you from bed at noon." Elladan greeted.  
  
Estel grinned and shook his head. "You exaggerate, brother. I have a surprise for you that I wish to complete before the others awake. Now, if you would stop harassing me I shall go to work."  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow but remained silent and turned back to his arrow. Estel took his water skin and emptied it into a pot set it over the fire to boil. He then retrieved his small pouch from his pack where he had safely stored it during the night. With a smile he took about half of the slightly crumpled leaves and held them in his hands as he watched the water come to a boil. As soon as it began to bubble, Estel dumped the leaves into the pot. Soon a sweet aroma began to drift around the camp and the boy smiled again in satisfaction.  
  
"Mmmm, Estel that smells very good. What is it?" Elladan asked from his log.  
  
"A special tea. Let me bring you some." Estel replied happily.  
  
He carefully filled all four mugs with the tea and brought one to his brother. Seconds later the other two elves appeared from their tents and gratefully accepted the drinks. The four sat around the fire and enjoyed the tea with their breakfast.  
  
"Really Estel, this is amazing. Thank you." Elrohir commented as his finished his second serving.  
  
"What leaves did you use for I would love to make it again." Legolas said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Yesterday I found some Ihendlass. Was that not fortunate since it is so rare?" Estel answered proudly.  
  
"There is no Ihendlass in these woods, Estel. Do you have any of the leaves left to show me?" Elladan questioned with a hiccup.  
  
Estel immediately retrieved his pouch and handed it to his eldest brother. A frown spread across the elf's face and he let out a loud grown.  
  
"Ai, Estel this is not Ihendlass, this is Dagnirlass." The other two elves placed their heads in their hands and added their moans to the chorus. "It causes *hic* interesting reactions in elves." he finished.  
  
"Dear Elbereth, this day shall be interesting." Legolas muttered as he stood and swayed on his feet. The woods had all of a sudden transformed into a bright spinning world and the prince giggled. He could have sworn he heard a flute playing although from where he was not sure.  
  
"I, the mighty Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, challenge the *hic* great sons of Elrond to a race to the waterfall *hic*" he declared in a commanding voice. He ended his challenge with a crazy grin.  
  
"Brother, we still must punish him for his actions of yesterday." Elrohir advised as he leapt to his feet and promptly tripped over a rock causing the three elves to giggle.  
  
"I agree, Elrohir. Then we the amazing, powerful sons of Elrond accept your challenge, Prince." Elladan slurred in mock seriousness.  
  
With those words the three elves ran off into the forest, weaving as though they had drunk too much wine. Estel, who had been shocked by their behavior, quickly got to his feet and followed the sounds of crazed laughter.  
  
"Wait! I do not think you should be running." Estel yelled as he pursued them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Elladan the world seemed completely carefree and bright. It seemed that way until he ran right into a tree. The world then seemed very dark and to him that was funny. When the world brightened again his two brothers and Legolas were dancing around him. Estel looked concerned, while the other two were claimed by fits of laughter. Elladan decided to side with his twin and chuckled as he stood up in the tilting world.  
  
"Might I request, Mr. Tree, that you do not move into my path when I am running." he said waving a finger at the offending trunk. When the tree failed to respond, Elladan turned to his twin with a questioning glance.  
  
"I do not think the tree wants to talk to you, brother." Elrohir said with a shrug. "Come, we must reach the waterfall before the prince."  
  
With that the three sprinted off leaving Estel to shake his head in amazement. He would never be forgiven. This was a nightmare. He let out a sigh and once again ran to catch his brothers.  
  
Estel finally caught up with them at the edge of the forest just in time to see Elrohir walk off the cliff. It seemed as if the shock of no longer having stable ground under his feet brought the elf back to his senses, for as his fell he flailed about and cried out in surprise. The remaining elves flopped onto their stomachs and watched as Elrohir fell and finally disappeared under the surface of the lake.  
  
Turning to Elladan Legolas grinned widely. "I was not aware that elves had the ability to fly, mellon. Shall we try out this new skill?"  
  
Elladan returned the grin and nodded adamantly. Before Estel could stop them, the two leaped off the cliff just as any good natured drunk elf would do. They too came to their senses as they soon realized that elves could not fly, but they could fall. Estel peered over the rim of the cliff and felt relief flood into him as he saw three very unhappy, but alive elves bobbing in the waters below. He waved cheerfully to them and could almost imagine the three glares that he was sure were directed toward him.  
  
A half an hour later, three wet elves joined Estel on the cliff after having climbed up the steep path from the lake. They found him reclining in the shade of a tree munching on an apple.  
  
"ADAN! You are going to regret that you were ever born by the time I am done with you." Legolas threatened as he pushed his wet hair off his forehead. His immaculate braids were disheveled and his golden hair was knotted and decorated with twigs, leaves, and mud. The twins fared much the same and remained silently fuming, creating plans of revenge in their minds.  
  
"If you are thinking of hurting me let me give you a single word to consider: blackmail." Estel replied, completely unfazed by the threat.  
  
He watched in glee as realization struck the three elves. They were at a draw. If they did anything to him their reputations would suffer greatly and if Estel said as much as a word he would be dead. After a moment of thought, Elladan shook his head.  
  
"I suppose we did act a little immature." he offered with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead from the tree, which he rubbed at unconsciously.  
  
"Aye, I would indeed say that." Elrohir agreed quietly, "Now, let us return to camp and get some dry clothes and see to your head, Elladan."  
  
Estel laughed as he rose and could not hold back one final jab.  
  
"Oh, I wish you could have seen yourselves finding out that elves can't fly. The flailing was very original. And Elrohir, you walked right off that cliff. We shall really have to teach you to be aware of your environment." he said with poorly contained mirth.  
  
"If you value you life, you will hold your tongue. I did not walk off the cliff, I jumped." Elrohir grumbled.  
  
"Nay, brother, you walked off it." Elladan said.  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Oh, for Elbereth's sake, please end this, elflings." Legolas chastised happily.  
  
He received identical glares of annoyance. Then evil grins surfaced on the twins faces.  
  
"Shall we, brother?" Elrohir asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, I believe we shall. Prepare for revenge, Legolas." Elladan agreed. Legolas' eyes grew wide and fear crept onto his face. He did not hesitate but ran off toward the camp as fast as he was able. Elladan and Elrohir were only seconds behind him. Estel merely shook his head and hurried to join them. His brothers would catch the prince and he had no intention of missing out on the fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
END  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
